


In Every Lifetime

by RomanceAddiction



Series: In Every Lifetime [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Christmas Prince, Alternate Universe - ARGUS, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, alternate universe - hades/persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: "...Hey Oliver...""If...you weren't the Green Arrow... and I didn't happen to work at your father's company...would we even have ever met and fallen in love?"A series of Olicity AU fanfics+short comics, tying into my 2019 Inktobers.





	1. Bigger than the multiverse




	2. Coffeeshop AU/ College AU

The familiar soothing bustle of the usual CC Jitters crowd was interrupted by the light thunk of a full cup on the table in front of her. Felicity took a deep breath, willing the tears to stop flowing. This really wasn’t the time.

“I said to leave me alone, Coo-“

Her anger gave way to surprise, no she was definitely NOT blushing, as she looked up into striking blue eyes that most definitely did not belong to her sorry excuse for a boyfriend. Well, EX-boyfriend now.

“Hey! Sorry, hope I’m not being too nosy. But you looked like you needed a refill.”

Felicity tried to respond but her mind was a blank. And it was taking all her strength to, probably futilely, suppress the blush she got whenever she saw him. She didn’t know his name but secretly, oh gosh hopefully he would never find out, she just thought of him as “hot Harvard dude”.

He was dressed in his usual maroon Harvard sweatshirt, his own cup of coffee in the other hand.

Felicity realized she was taking too long to answer when Harvard dude started to look down, shuffling his feet.

“Sorry, I-“

“Sorry, I-“

Before this next silence got too awkward, Felicity hastily shuffled the pile of books in front of her.

“I-it’s fine. Have a seat if you’d like. Though I’m probably… not very good company today.”

Harvard dude gave her a smile as he sat down and, oh gosh, how was it possible for him to get even hotter.

“Bad day?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Felicity took a sip of the fresh hot latte he’d gotten her. The soothing warmth and vanilla-y sweetness calming her immediately. Wiping the last of her tears away, she gave him a small smile in return.

“Thanks for this. How’d you know my usual order?”

“Ah…” Harvard dude looked away and did this weird scratching motion with his fingers. Apparently even supermodels could get nervous. “Kind of hard to forget when it still hasn’t washed out of the only Yale shirt I have left.”

Ah yes. This was why she always avoided him. The first day she’d ordered from the new coffeeshop and she just had to have another klutz moment and bump into, of all people, the hottest guy she’d seen so far around town. Every time she spotted him since, and he seemed to frequent CC Jitters as often as her, brought back embarrassing memories of that day. Though it was mostly a blur of apologizing profusely, wiping off the excess coffee as best she could with her one handkerchief and then dashing out of there as fast as possible, half-full cup in hand.

“Whoa hey, I was just joking. “ Harvard dude said with a laugh. “Honestly, it’s fine. Not like I was gonna go back to there anyway.”

“Bad experience?” Oh frak, was that too nosy. She barely knew the guy.

“Bad at studying, more like.” Harvard dude’s smile turned rueful. “Good thing I can just buy my way into any school with my parent’s money at least.”

Ah…Felicity recognized that tone of voice.

“Bad breakup too, huh.”

“She wasn’t wrong. I’ve wasted so many years and what do I have to show for it but a handful of barely passable grades.” He shrugged. “Anyway, it was only a matter of time. I’ve been a bit of an unfaithful asshole, honestly. It was for the best.”

There was no reason for her to feel for this random stranger who basically straight up admitted to be a cheating playboy. But something in his demeanor and his tone of voice made her place her hand reassuringly atop his.

“Well, the first step to correcting your mistakes is acknowledging they exist right?” Harvard dude glanced down at her hand and definitely did not, nope no way it was just a trick of the light, turn slightly red. He did not pull away.

“How about you?” He questioned with a tilt of his head. “Ah…unless that’s too personal. “

“Hey, you told me yours. It’s only right I return the favour.” Felicity took another sip of her latte. “I guess I have the opposite problem from you. Y’know, working too hard, spending more time with my schoolwork than with him. Though, I guess the last straw was when he decided to take most of the credit for our last project when I did most of the work.”

She felt his fist clench under hers. “He what?”

Felicity continued looking down at their hands and shrugged. “I’m good at what I do. At least, even if I’m too plain or too proud to attract another guy, I’ll still have that.”

“Felicity.” Whoa how did he know her name. And when did his hand become the one on top. Also, why was everything suddenly so blurry.

“Hey. It’s his problem if he’s too blind and too dumb to see what he’s lost.”

Felicity blinked the tears out of her eyes. He was a nice guy, no matter what he claimed. “Thanks,” she smiled.

“Guess there’s no better time to return this to you then,” With his free hand, Harvard dude pulled a purple handkerchief out of his pocket.

No. Way.

Was that.

The one.

She’d used.

To wipe away the coffee she’d spilled.

On. Him.

On one hand, it was it was impossible that he’d kept it. And not just kept it but walked around with it in his pocket 8 months later.

On the other hand, she knew how hard it was to find another purple handkerchief with a binary code pattern because, trust her, she’d tried.

“I-is that…?”

“Yea, I’ve been meaning to give it back. But every time I come here you kind of run out immediately.” There was only humour in his voice as he said that.

“Th-thank you.” There was nothing else to do but accept the return of her favorite handkerchief, using it to wipe the last of her tears.

“Your name’s on your cup by the way,” he pointed at the empty one she’d put aside. “I wasn’t trying to be a creep or something.”

“Oh.” She couldn’t help the blush that crept up her face again.

Finally tearing her eyes away from their still-joined hands, she asked,” So you know my name. What’s yours?”

With a smile, he placed his cup on the table and turned it around to face her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These oneshots are more like flash fics that I write in like 30 mins so please be gentle with me ;;;
> 
> I also always find it harder to write AUs because I'm afraid of writing them too OOC.  
Not sure if I'm totally satisfied with this one but I mainly like the concepts I drew out. Especially the whole names on the coffee cup thing =w=;;;


	3. Fruits Basket AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic premise: family is cursed to turn into animals from the zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex
> 
> Mild spoilers for Vol 6 of the manga/ last 2 episodes of the 2019 anime Season 1

It happened so fast, Oliver barely had the time to blink. ShiFu suddenly started blabbing on about forgiveness and before he knew it, the hozen was torn from his neck. He faintly registered Felicity’s petite form behind ShiFu and managed to shout out a warning before it was too late.

“Don’t look at me!”

The pain slammed into him with excruciating force. Normally, the transformation into his cat form happened so quickly that none of them ever felt anything. A quick puff of smoke and he was suddenly a ball of fur, and back again after a while.

But in his monstrous form, he felt everything.

Every bone in his body felt like it was fracturing and growing all at once. He screamed as skin stretched to accommodate this new larger form. His spine burned as it elongated. It itched as fur began sprouting on his face and elongating ears, while scales sprouted on his lower body. Nostrils flaring with the new stench of rotting flesh in the air, he managed a glimpse of Felicity as she took in his new appearance.

The look on her face.

Without a backward glance, he sprinted straight into the woods surrounding the estate.

She saw. She saw. She saw. She saw it.

The words were like a mantra in his head, cursing every step he took. It was all over now.

Never again would she be able to stand living under the same roof. Never again would she give him those warm shy smiles every time they sat down for a meal.

Never again would she…

Oliver resisted the urge to turn around as he heard the cracking of branches. It couldn’t be…

“Go away!” He felt the light touch of a hand on one of his long protruding elbows and on instinct, lashed out with claws.

The sound of glasses shattering was like a arrow through his heart. He hadn’t wanted it to come to this but…

“I told you to stay away!”

More footstep sounds. That was good. She should stay away from a monster like him. How could he ever have thought that someone as tainted and grotesque as himself ever stand a chance with someone as kind-hearted as…

“No!” He felt arms wrap tightly around his right claw. Her voice trembled slightly but there was no tinge of hesitation behind her words, “Let’s go back home, Oliver.”

Oliver struggled, but Felicity continued holding on tight. “Stop it! Just leave me! What’s wrong with you?! Do I not frighten you? Does my smell not disgust you?!”

“Yes!” He could heat the tears in her voice but still, she would not budge. “This other you, it scares me. Hearing you speak in a voice that doesn’t sound like the Oliver I know, seeing you in this form, it terrifies me to pieces.”

“But…I want to understand. I want to try and understand.

I want us to be together. To have our meals together, to worry together, to laugh together, just as we’ve always been doing. I just want us all to be together.”

Perhaps it was the warmth of her words reverberating through him, but as Oliver’s body slowly reverted back to its original form, he felt nothing but a sense of peace. Nothing seemed to matter, neither his bones compressing back to their original dimensions nor the fur and scales receding back beneath his skin could faze him.

“It’s okay,” his voice sounded as rough as sandpaper as he adjusted back to being a human again. “It’s okay to feel this way. It’s okay not to like everything about me. It’s even okay to feel afraid. I don’t mind at all. I just…”

Oliver’s voice trembled as his vision grew blurry with tears. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought this was possible. Against all his instincts and years of careful avoidance, he turned to Felicity, bringing her close.

In the split second before the curse once again took over and transformed him into a cat, the silky stands of her hair and the feel of her arms around him was the most content he could ever remember feeling in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illustrations and layout, as well as some of the dialogue, referenced from the manga
> 
> :)


	4. Role-Reversal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver swears quite a bit in here.
> 
> Sorry.

“I’ve already been shot once tonight, so I’d prefer not to go through it a second time if you don’t mind.”

Oliver couldn’t believe his eyes. The vigilante had just crashed straight through the window, into his office. Which was on the 43rd floor. What the fuck. Weeks spent hacking into every server he could think of to figure out this guy’s identity. And the dude just rolled in. Into his office. In the middle of the night.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

He gripped the gun in his hand tightly, making sure it didn’t stray off the target in front of him. Oliver had never shot a gun before but it was basically just one trigger pull and poof, problem solved, right?

“Oliver please, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Ok. Seriously. What the fuck.

“How do you know my name?”

Slowly, the vigilante stepped forward, pressing some sort of hidden device on their chest as they did so. Up close, the notorious Starling City vigilante didn’t seem as intimidating as the sketches on TV. In fact, Oliver realized, he was nearly a head taller.

“Because you know my name.” A hauntingly familiar, definitely feminine, voice spoke.

As the hood was lifted off, Oliver’s suspicions were confirmed. One hand swept blonde locks off a grease-painted face as the other continued clamping a bleeding wound on her right shoulder. The gun in his hand dropped to the ground with a loud clatter.

“F-Felicity?”

“You…you’re bleeding.” Even through the grimace of pain, Felicity managed a huff of amusement.

“I don’t need to be told that.”

Yes, of course, Oliver resisted the urge to facepalm. What was wrong with him.

“You…need a hospital?” Oliver’s hand hovered over the phone on his desk.

“I need a place to hide. Right about…now.”

A blonde head ducked behind the sofa in his office as he heard the clacking of heels outside getting louder.

“Oliver!” His mother rushed into the office just as he remembered the gun still lying on the ground. Giving it a quick kick behind his table, he turned around to face her.

“Mum? What’s wrong?”

She slammed into him, hands all over his arms as of searching for signs of wounds.

“The vigilante was just here but he ran away. Did you see him? Did he hurt you?”

“Mum. Mum. Mum!” He clamped his hand over her upper arms and attempted to soothe her. “I’m fine. And I haven’t seen any vigilantes running around.”

“Are you ok? Did sh… were you hurt?” Oliver resisted the urge to sneak a glance over to the sofa as he led his mother to his office chair.

“I’m fine. I managed to pull a gun on him and I think I hit him in the arm.” Her breathing started to calm down as she sank into the chair.

Oliver cleared his throat. Subtly shifting so that the sofa was hidden from view, he rubbed soothing circles on his mother’s back. Holding up his phone, he asked, “Do you need me to call the police? Sort this mess out?”

His mother shook her head. “Thanks dear, but I already called them.”

Taking a slow, steadying breath, she looked back up at him. “It’s not safe here tonight. Let’s go back home.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Oliver led his mother to the door. As he escorted her to the lift, he paused and turned back to look into the office, as if suddenly remembering something.

“Mum! Go on ahead. I just need to finish up some things.”

She grabbed his arm and held on tight, “Oliver!”

Shrugging it off, he tried to shoot her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, it’ll just take a few minutes. And I’m not up here all alone. I told Diggle to keep his distance but he’s only a speed dial and 2 minutes away. Go on, I’ll catch up with you and we’ll go home together.”

With a last worried glance, she nodded, allowing the lift doors to close.

Oliver hurried back to the office to see Felicity slumped over the sofa. Bright red stained the dark green of her jacket.

“Hey, thanks for covering for me.” She gave him a weak smile.

Oliver tossed a phone at her as he rummaged through his office for anything that could serve as a bandage.

“Take that and I’ll keep in touch. I’m going to call my bodyguard and fill him in and we’ll get that wound fixed.”

Closing her eyes, Felicity smiled.

“I knew I could trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver in glasses is HNNGGHHHHH


	5. Sailor Moon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art style was surprisingly hard to emulate considering I did use to draw gigantic shoujo eyes when I first started like... years ago when I was very young.

Felicity winced as she opened her eyes. Her body aches all over. The last thing she remembered, she and Oliver were enjoying a dinner. Then, an explosion and everything went dark. Their first ever date and it had to be ruined. Like it wasn’t enough that her daily life was constantly interrupted by monster attacks, now she couldn’t even enjoy a meal in peace?

Though…come to think of it, she hadn’t sensed anything. And her communicator hadn’t been switched off so Helix should have been able to warn her in advance.

Felicity rubbed her throbbing head. It was going so well too. Oliver seemed to be on the verge of confessing something… was he going to ask her to be his girlfriend?

Also…speaking of Oliver…

Felicity looked around at the strange bedroom. The sheets smelled familiar, though she could not place the scent at the moment. Moonlight shined through the curtains, casting a dim glow on her surroundings.

What time was it? She felt around but couldn’t find her phone.

“You’re awake.”

Turning towards the voice, Felicity gasped.

The first thing she saw was a familiar forest green suit. How many instances had its wearer saved her just in the nick of time. But the face of the man in the suit was both familiar and suddenly a stranger to her, all at once.

“O-Oliver?”

As if in a trance, she stood and walked towards him. As she stopped in front of him, Felicity hesitated. Slowly, she took the mask from his hand and gently held it up to his face.

Ah. How could she have been so blind.

Why hadn’t she noticed before?

Behind the mask, those deep blue eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. So familiar yet not. How many times had she seen them on the battlefield, giving her the confidence to defeat countless monsters.

These were also the same eyes she had initially hated after their first disastrous meeting. And slowly grown to love after bumping into their owner several more times.

“How…why?” Where could she even begin.

Gently, he took his mask back.

“It’s for my memory. That’s why I have to get my hands on the ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’.”

As he told her about the shipwreck that his parents, his identity and five years of his life, Felicity couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her face.

“At the hospital, they told me my name was Oliver Queen. But I still don’t remember it for myself. Am I actually Oliver Queen? Or am I somebody else? For months I had no idea.”

“Then I started having the same dream over and over.

‘Find the Legendary Silver Crystal. Please.’

Just that phrase. Time and time again in my dreams. Before I knew it, I was stealing through the city at night like some strange sleepwalker. Wearing a tuxedo like some phantom thief.”

He turned back to face her with a sad smile. “What about you?”

“Hmm?” The question caught Felicity off-guard.

“You’re looking for it too right? The ‘Legendary Sliver Crystal’? Why?”

Felicity looked away, flustered. She’d never really thought about it before now.

“Ahh…well… it isn’t so… quite so… well-defined. Helix told me to find it and protect it so…”

Oliver chuckled softly.

“I see.”

She looked back up into his eyes. There was something nostalgic about the way he returned her gaze. Something was welling up in her heart and threatened to spill over. Felicity could hear Helix’s admonishing voice sounding a warning in her head. But it was gradually being drowned out by some other emotion.

She wished time could just stop right now. Just the two of them. Here. In his room. The only sound was her heart pounding deeply in her chest.

The moment was broken by the sound of her phone, vibrating on the bedside table. Felicity blinked, as if snapping out of a trance. She tried to suppress her blush as she realized she didn’t know how long they’d been standing there, just staring at each other.

“Helix… is waiting. I should… go back. My mum might be worried too. She’s usually home by now.” Keeping her eyes on the ground, she hurried to the door.

She paused as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

The slight whisper of her name at her left ear gave her goosebumps. The tender way he pronounced every syllable made her wish to hear him say her name over and over again.

Slowly, she turned back around to face him.

“Don’t forget your phone.” He have a soft smile and held up the device. The tender look in his eyes made hers well up again.

“Thank you, Oliver.”

Without hesitating again, she turned back and ran all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layout and some dialogue referenced from Act 7 of the manga.
> 
> But I had to stick in an iconic olicity scene in the beginning. Hehehe


	6. Bratva AU

The first time they met, they were pushed into a reluctant partnership.

“Kapiushon.” Anatoly gestured at him, a smirk on his face. “This should be fun. We’re working with even more Americans today.”

“Don’t worry,” he winked, “You’re still my favourite American.”

Oliver wore his usual light brown jacket and dark jeans. His hair was short as ever but the beard was longer from his last mission. The cut marring his left brow still hadn’t healed.

Felicity had her bright blonde hair tied back in a neat ponytail. Like her father, the infamous Calculator, she favoured an all-black ensemble. Tapping away at her tablet, she let the higher-ups deal with the niceties.

Noah and Anatoly shook hands.

“Nice to finally meet the notorious Calculator.” The smile on Anatoly’s fave was bright but his handshake was firm, and he retained the steely glint in his eyes.

“Likewise. I’ve heard so much about the all-powerful Pakhan and his ruthless sidekick since we stepped foot in Moscow.” Noah shot a sideways glance at Oliver. “It’s nice to be working with you as allies instead of enemies.”

The mission was simple enough. Felicity had to infiltrate one of the ARGUS servers the Bratva had managed to uncover. Oliver stood as her bodyguard. Since it was a covert mission that entailed little risk, the two of them alone would suffice.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Felicity never looked up from the tablet nor did her typing slow down. Oliver had learned that the best answer was silence. People usually worked it out themselves.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, you know.” This time she did look up, one brow arched and red lip pulled downwards into a frown. “Just because I’m blonde doesn’t mean I’m not as capable as the Calculator you know.”

“You’re not.” Why was Oliver even replying when they had a mission to complete. This was no time for idle chit-chat.

“Wow. He talks. So the rumors that you’re mute were untrue after all.” Felicity struggled to control her temper. They were still in the middle of a mission after all. “Not. What?” The nerve of this guy.

“Not…really blonde.” It took all her willpower for Felicity’s jaw not to drop open. “I can see your roots from here.” Oliver elaborated when he saw the look on her face.

A beat passed. The silence was occasionally broken by the steady beeping of the tablet as it continued to download data from the ARGUS servers.

“I’m not mute.”

Felicity raised a brow, “Yes, I can see that. Or rather, hear that.”

Oliver kept his gaze steady at the floor.

“What was that?”

Oliver cleared his throat. “I said, Anatoly says my Russian is horrible.”

The next sound he heard completely took him by surprise. Felicity let out a giggle, quickly clapping he hand over her mouth. Oliver looked up.

“Is…that why…you…don’t talk???” Felicity struggled to get the words out over her laughter.

And that’s when all hell broke loose.

As the computer gave a final beep to signal the completion of the file transfers, all the lights turned red. Alarms blared.

“Frak! I knew this seemed way too easy. Looks like we triggered a trap.” As Felicity scrambled to unplug her tablet, Oliver grabbed her hand.

“Run.”

Together, they raced to their secondary escape route, up a set of winding stairs.

Every time they encountered an ARGUS agent, Felicity stayed back as Oliver let loose his fists. He had been given strict instructions to take no lives. This time. With both their masks up and hoods on, they would be difficult to identify anyway.

Just as they reached the last door to freedom, an agent appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Felicity’s arm. Instinctively protecting the tablet in her other hand, she attempted to kick wildly, trying to get loose. With one final shove, he appeared to let go.

“Hey, I got one.” Felicity raised a fist in triumph…

… to see the agent had actually been brought to his knees by something green protruding from the back of his thigh.

“Where were you keeping that arrow?” Felicity asked as Oliver once again took hold of her hand and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky reference to one of my old oneshots   
hehehe   
(( https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960403 ))
> 
> If it seems a bit incomplete, that's because it is. That's right, this ended up becoming a twoshot with the next AU prompt.   
Stay tuned~


	7. ARGUS AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the Bratva AU

The next time they met, everything changed.

Felicity was most definitely not thinking about some thug she had randomly met in Russia. Their encounter was a one-off thing. She had a mission to focus on.

She was definitely not remembering the smirk he gave when she realized he had taken down the last agent instead of her.

He had dimples. What the frak. She was definitely not wondering how he would look like if he fully smiled, for real.

Oliver was definitely not thinking about some hacker he had randomly met in Russia. Their encounter was a one-off thing. He had a mission to focus on. He was definitely not remembering the sound of her laughter.

He was just supposed to stand there and guard the door. A simple mission. They weren’t supposed to have a conversation. He wasn’t supposed to make her laugh like that. And he definitely wasn’t supposed to be looking forward to hearing that laughter again.

Another day, another mission, but this time, she was so close, she could feel it. It was going to be all worth it. The months she’d spent tracking down her criminal of a father, slowly gaining his trust and working her way up his organization. The amount of data she’d amassed was now more than enough to take down the entire operation. She just had to wait for the right time.

Another day, another mission. He was so close now. He’d spent so long cursing his time on Lian Yu but it had unexpectedly come in handy. The months spent training and proving his worth to the Bratva, slowly gaining their trust as he worked as Anatoly’s right hand. The amount of intelligence he’d amassed was now more than enough to take down the entire operation. He just had to wait for the right time.

Unexpectedly, it came in the form of another joint HELIX and Bratva mission. And once again, Oliver and Felicity were paired up.

“Because you two worked together so well the last time,” Anatoly grinned as he gave Oliver a wink.

The mission started well enough. This time, it was a jailbreak. They were attempting to release an ARGUS double agent. She worked in the higher levels of ARGUS, but unbeknownst to them, was secretly feeding information to both HELIX and the Bratva. She was no use to anyone behind bars and ARGUS wasn’t the type to extract their agents from such situations, expecting them to be able to fend for themselves. In desperation, Lyla Michaels had reached out to her seedier allies. Since the prison was located in Russia and employed state-of-the-art technology, another HELIX-Bratva partnership was inevitable.

Felicity pulled off her role as prison warden, escorting Oliver into his cell. Once the coast was clear, she unlocked his door and together, they made their way to the lower levels where Lyla was held. The whole route was surprisingly easy and obstacle-free, no guards appeared to stop or question why a Level 1 warden and prisoner were walking around the Level 4 area, which made Oliver and Felicity even more wary. Though they’d only worked together once before, it felt like something would always go wrong at the last minute.

And besides, unbeknownst to the other, they each had their own secret secondary mission.

When they finally found the cell number they’d been looking for, both heaved a sigh of relief. They glanced at each other.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, he didn’t know what, but Felicity interrupted first. “Look, let’s just get this over with, ok?”

Oliver nodded.

“Took you guys long enough.” Lyla grimaced as they released her sore hands from the shackles that bound her to the wall.

Glancing at the both of them, Lyla silently counted down under her breath.

“I’m sorry, Oliver.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity.”

But before either of them could do anything more than take out their hidden pistols, Lyla stepped between them.

“Stand down, agents.”

One beat.

Two.

Oliver and Felicity blinked at looked at Lyla, then back at each other.

“You’re working for ARGUS!?”

In the distance, the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard. Stepping out of the cell, Lyla gestures to her two shocked companions.

“Escape now, discussions later. You both brought the intel we need right?”

Nodding mutely, they followed Lyla down the winding corridors, to the back door that led them to freedom.

The journey back to ARGUS headquarters, in a stealthy ARGUS private jet of course, passed in silence, save for the occasional glance Oliver and Felicity threw toward each other. Behind them, Lyla smirked. It was nice to see plans work out smoothly once in a while.

They managed to last til the debriefing in Lyla’s office.

“Did you know?” Lyla looked up from the computers as the data accumulated from both agents were uploaded to ARGUS’s secure servers.

Felicity was glaring at Oliver, arms crossed. Oliver looked at the ground, fiddling with a flechette in one hand.

“I didn’t know about any other ARGUS agents. In fact,” he frowned at Lyla, “what happened to Amanda Waller?”

Ah, Lyla was expecting that.

“Your old mission controller had an… accident. She doesn’t work for ARGUS anymore.”

“She told me she was the head of ARGUS.” Oliver’s hand stopped playing with the flechette.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The line guard who’d been silently standing at the door finally spoke up. “Don’t you know it’s rude to speak to the director of ARGUS like that.”

“At ease, soldier.” Lyla held a hand up as she smiled at John Diggle. “She was until the…incident. I’ve been in charge since about 6 months so you wouldn’t know.”

Lyla gestured to Felicity, “She does though since I was her mission controller before that.”

“ We knew that HELIX had ties with certain underground organizations. Since we already had an undercover operative in the Bratva, we decided to steer these two together, kill two birds with one stone in a single operation.”

The pair glanced at each other again before looking away.

“If everything is all in order, may I be excused?” Felicity pointedly ignored Oliver.

“Yes, congrats on a successful mission, agent Smoak. You are dismissed.” Lyla pointedly did not smile, though she did share a knowing glance with John as Oliver’s eyes followed Felicity out the door.

When it slammed shut, Oliver cleared his throat. “So, what now? Am I going back to Lian Yu?”

Lyla shrugged. “Well, that’s up to you now. That was Amanda’s plan but I happen to believe that agents should have some say so, what do you want to do? Continue working at ARGUS, go back to Lian Yu and wait to be rescued?”

Oliver glanced out the window though whatever, or whoever, he was looking for was already gone. “I’ll stay. ARGUS is… fine. For now.”

Lyla nodded,” Alright then. Congrats on the successful mission, agent Queen. You’re dismissed.”

John waited several minutes before speaking up again. “You really need to stop playing matchmaker with our agents.”

Lyla smiled at her husband. “So you see it too.” She tilted a cheek up for John to place a quick kiss. “It’s always better to have something to live for. And I think those two worked well together, don’t you think?”

John just sighed and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly gonna make the previous one a last min sneaky ARGUS AU as well but as i was typing it out it ended up waaaay too long. So I divided it up into 2 separate but connected AUs instead  
0w^
> 
> I've been drawing and writing these non-stop for several days consecutively and I don't think I can keep up this amount of work for the whole month, so... sorry but the next few updates won't be as consistent as they've been so far. I do definitely intend to finish all 15 AUs/17 chapters because I will be compiling the whole thing into a zine/book in the end.  
Please do subscribe or follow me on Twitter ( @cherchersketch) where I'm more active if you'd like to be kept updated ^^.  
I'm aiming to finish by mid-Nov at least. Have most things planned out, I just kind of... need to give my hand a bit of a break for a while ;;;
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far guys <3


	8. Hades/Persephone AU

“I’ve had enough of this, Hades.”

Oliver turned around to see Felicity glare angrily at him, hands on her hips. The delicate flowers that usually sprouted in her presence had turned into vines of poison ivy and Venus flytraps.

“Persephone.” His face was unreadable, as always.

“What are you always reading about in here anyway?” Before he could stop her, she turned the gigantic tome in front of him towards her.

The pages were filled with lines and lines of Ancient Greek text. Before she could finish deciphering it all, it vanished in a shower of sparks. She backed away before it could burn her.

The poison ivy and Venus flytraps morphed into an undulating wall of thorns.

“Fine! Just continue ignoring me then. I’ll be out of your hair again in 3 months.”

“I’m sorry.” Felicity paused at the entrance of the library. The wall of thorns thinned, though they didn’t disappear completely. She turned to see Oliver looking back at her, the same dull look in his eyes. The flames circling his head burned erratically, the only outward sign of his nervousness.

“ I’ve read nearly every book I own but there’s no way to break the curse.”

“What curse?” Tiny yellow flowers started growing along the thorny vines. 

Oliver blinked.

“The one that forces you to stay here for 6 months.” He frowned. “I’m sorry, I’ve tried but… I’m not powerful enough to break my brother’s curse. I don’t have the ability to go against Zeus. ”

He looked down. “I’m sorry. I should have stopped you from eating those pomegranate seeds quicker.”

Pink flowers started sprouting at the hem of his dark robes. Some were totally bright pink, with a tiny yellow center. Some were white with light pink tips. Oliver glanced up at Felicity. Her smile was like the first rays of dawn breaking through twilight.

She took his hand in hers. Bright red poppies flowed from her wrist to his.

“Is that why you hide away every time I’m here?”

His flames flickered, “I- I thought…”

“Silly man.” Felicity cupped his face in her hands. “I knew the consequences.”

“But…you looked so angry when Demeter told you about the 6 months…”

“Yea ok so…it might also have been a bit of an impulse.” Felicity sank down into the chair. “You try having to live with her all 12 months of the year.”

Yellow bell-shaped flowers started sprouting in her crown. “I love my mum, but it was a bit much. I’m already a full-grown goddess, for Zeus’ sake. And I heard a rumor…” She gave him a sideways glance, “I heard a rumor that eating food from the underworld would bind you to this place. At least, just for a while.”

“Besides, you’re not as mean as you would like others to think.” She tilted her head. “You helped one of my dryads once you know?”

He lifted a brow.

“Guess you don’t remember. She wandered a bit too far. It was her first time at Olympus after all. Nearly tripped over into that lightning bolt, and you know how sensitive Zeus is about other people touching his stuff. You pulled her back just in time. Didn’t even do any of that smiting your brothers love to. She talked about it for weeks.”

Still no reply.

“ You could try smiling more.”

Oliver’s crown of flames turned red. But that did not mean he was blushing. Definitely not.

“I’m the Lord of the Underworld. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Well, not in front of the souls of course. But you could at least try when it’s just with your wife.” She was practically beaming at him now, her crown a blossom of small white Madagascar Jasmines.

Felicity waited.

Oliver stared back with his usual face.

She sighed, “ Ah well, three more months. And a whole eternity after that, I’ll get that smile sooner or later.”

She stood up to leave,” See you around, Hades.”

She felt a warm hand clutch hers.

“Wait.”

It wasn’t a smile but it definitely wasn’t the usual stony countenance. “Since you don’t seem opposed to remaining my wife, you might as well use my real name.”

The flames burned red once more. “In private, of course.”

She held on tight to both his hands, waiting patiently.

“It’s Oliver.” Of all the reactions he was expecting, a huge burst of laughter wasn’t one of them.

Felicity struggled to calm herself down.

“Sorry, Sorry. It’s just… the big scary Lord of the Underworld. Named after a tree.”

Oliver definitely did not pout.

She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

“Thank you, Oliver. You may call me Felicity.”

“Felicity. It definitely suits you.” He stood up, bringing her hands to his lips for a fleeting kiss.

“Thank you, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just took the flower meanings off some random website so if they're not exact please don't @ me.
> 
> This is hands down my most favourite AU so far, and that's including the ones I haven't released yet. Honestly, if anyone wants to expand/continue this, please do. I'm not really one for writing long story with plot.   
This really applies to all the AUs in this collection, but definitely this one in particular.
> 
> <3


	9. Roommates AU

He’d never seen Felicity in such a rush to be home before. She tossed her keys into the bowl and immediately jumped behind the sofa.

“I’m not here.” She whispered.

Oliver was used to her antics by now, though this was probably the weirdest by far. He just shrugged and nodded.

The reason for her mad behavior appeared to ring the doorbell not 5 minutes later. Oliver opened the door and tried to keep a straight face. Ah yes, of course.

“Hi, Oliver.” Grinning up at him was, as expected, Felicity’s loving but easily excitable mother, Donna. “Just the person I was looking for. Well… I was looking for Felicity, but you’ll do too.”

“Ohhhhhh…kay…?” He barely had the door opened before she came rushing in.

As he turned around, he could see Felicity stand up with a sigh as her mother walked right up to her hiding spot. The murderous glint she threw his way was the cue to leave. Two Smoak women were way too many to handle.

“Oliver Jonas Queen. Don’t even think about running away or you can kiss your sweet little bank account goodbye.”

Busted.

Donna picked up the bouquet that lay on the coffee table. Honestly, Oliver didn’t know why it was still there. It had been nearly a week. Well, 5 days 10 hours to be exact. Not that he was keeping track or anything.

Donna looked between the both of them and grinned. “Sooooo… don’t keep it from me. I heard the rumours. It finally happened, huh.”

Felicity rolled her eyes,” What did Nyssara tell you now?”

Oliver raised a brow.

“It’s what I call the unholy union of my best friend Nyssa and your best friend Sara.” Another eyeroll. “ Honestly, If I had known they would gang up on me like that, I never would have encouraged them to date.”

“Yes well, they told me aaalllll about what happened last Sunday so, no need to be shy. I knew it would take a wedding for you two to finally get together.”

Felicity held on to Donna’s shoulders before she vibrated into the next dimension with her excitement. “Mum, I’ve said it like a thousand times. Oliver and I are JUST roommates.”

“Mmmhmmm. And Sara’s claim that you two were walking home hand in hand was…”

“I had a little too much champagne. Oliver was being a good friend and helping me stand upright.”

“The fact that your lipstick was smudged and your hair was a bit too messy…”

“I tripped. You know how clumsy I can get when I’m tipsy. Luckily, Oliver was there to catch me. Also hence, the aforementioned handholding.”

“The fact that before that the both of you were walking out of a closet together…”

“…”

“ Pretty sure it was the bathroom. And he was just helping me out from the entrance.”

Donna pouted. “And there’s no other reason why you continue to share an apartment when both of you earn enough to rent your own now.”

“Not this again. I’ve already told you. We both work at Merlyn Consolidated so it makes sense, since we’ll have to go to the same building for work every morning at around the same time anyway.” She started escorting Donna to the door. “We’ve had a long day at work and need our rest. Just go back to your hotel and I’ll meet up with you tomorrow for shopping or whatever, like I promised, ok?”

“What about…”

“OkbyeloveyouMum.”

Felicity closed the door, letting out a huge sigh of relief. “Glad that’s over with.”

Slowly, she smiled as a familiar pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Do you think she bought it?”

She lifted her head to look back at him. “I hope so. Sara is way more observant than I give her credit for, even with the amount of alcohol she was drinking”

Turning around so she could hug him properly, she let out another sigh. “It’s not like I’m embarrassed of our relationship, though maybe, it took longer than it should have.”

Oliver smirked,” You mean, all the time it took to get my head out of my ass.”

“Yes well… and also for me to finally believe that you actually did like like me.” Felicity grinned.

He chuckled,” We should wait a bit longer to tell everyone. I don’t want Dig to know it really did take seeing you at their wedding and catching the bouquet to finally ask you out on a real date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cliche-est one in the collection, probably.  
Hahahaha OTL
> 
> I ship Sara with Nyssa because Arrow is more or less the only show I watch.  
Sorry. I know AvaLance exists but I don't really know Ava.


	10. Arranged Marriage AU/ Regency AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only "research" I did was to reread "Nicola and the Viscount" by Meg Cabot  
And some minor "fashion research" by referencing the Pride and Prejudice movie

“Oliver Jonas Queen, what a pretentious name,” Felicity pouted. “And heir to a barony to boot. I bet he’s never done an honest day’s work in his life.”

Her maid, Raisa, huffed in horror as Felicity blew away a lock of her hair in irritation.

“Oh, have a care miss.” She fretted, combing it back in place.

Leaning against the doorway, Tommy Merlyn, her best friend since childhood, chuckled. Since her graduation from the Starling Academy for Young Ladies, she had been living under the household of the Merlyns. Orphaned from a young age, she had always spent time with Thea Merlyn, who was 1 year her junior, and her brother Malcolm, who was 2 years her senior. Their parents, the Viscount of Bludhaven and his wife, had not hesitated to take in their best friends’ daughter.

Though the Smoaks had not been titled, Felicity’s parents had left her enough of a monthly income to live comfortably, if modestly, until she could find a suitor. Or, apparently, until she could marry the man she had been betrothed to. She wanted to scream when she first heard, but how could you scream at people who had been dead for 2 decades.

And today was the day she was to finally meet him. Her future husband.

“You don’t even know him, Felicity. Maybe you’ll like him.” Tommy continued grinning.

Felicity rolled her eyes, despite a disapproving look from Raisa because ladies didn’t do such unseemly things. “And you know him so well, Tommy?”

He shrugged, “I did when I was younger. We went to the same preparatory school. And then they decamped to the continent for a while. They’ve only returned recently but I have seen him around the club. A bit of a quiet fellow.”

He grinned even wider now,” Guess you can just talk enough for the both of you.”

Before Felicity could retort, Lady Merlyn arrived at the doors of her bedchamber.

“Goodness, Thomas. What are you doing up here, disturbing Miss Smoak.”

She turned to Felicity with a kind smile,” They’re here, Felicity. Come down and meet your fiancé.”

* * *

“May I present, Lord and Lady Queen, the Baron and Baroness of Starling and Central, and their son, Lord Oliver Queen.”

Felicity’s first impression of Oliver Queen was coldness. He had piercing blue eyes and neatly combed dark blonde hair. The dusting of facial hair he grew accentuated the sharpness of his jaw rather than hid it. But his mouth seemed to be permanently set in a neutral frown. A shame for so handsome a face to be marred by so stern a demeanour.

“You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you. Just a little girl you were then.”

Felicity tried to hide her shock at Lord Queen’s words. “Did you know them, my Lord?”

Lord Queen smiled,” Of course, my dear. I owe a great debt to the Smoaks indeed. I am so glad to see their daughter grown into such a fine young lady.”

Behind them, Oliver Queen’s frown seemed to deepen.

“Perhaps we should leave the children to catch up. Shall I show you around the estates, my Lord and Lady?” Lady Merlyn ushered the Baron and his Baroness out of the drawing room.

“ Don’t forget that tea will be in an hour.” She left with a parting smile, closing the doors of the great room.

* * *

Of course, as her chaperone, Tommy stayed behind.

“Great to see you again, Queen.” He shook Oliver’s hand, usual grin in place.

An awkward silence descended.

“Let us sit, my lord, Mr Merlyn.” Felicity attempted to show that she could be a gracious hostess, at least. She settled demurely in a chair next to the window. Tommy and Oliver sat on the couch opposite.

“What do you like to do in your spare time, my lord?” Felicity tried to make light conversation. This was the man she was going to marry, she might as well get to know him better.

“Archery.”

“Have you had time to partake of the sport since you’ve been back, my lord?”

“Yes.”

Heavens, she knew Tommy often teased her for her loquaciousness. But to be stuck living with a wall of a husband.

“Queen here’s a pretty good shot. Why just the other day, he took down a hare from 8 paces away.” Tommy clapped the man on the back. “Perhaps you could teach me a thing or two. My little sister Thea says I have terrible aim.”

“Perhaps.”

More silence. Was there a clock in this room. Surely more than enough time had passed. When was tea?

Felicity huffed a sigh as she resisted the urge to cross her arms.

“Mr Merlyn, would you allow me the liberty of having a private chat with Ms Smoak?”

Tommy looked between Felicity and Oliver. He shrugged, then, giving Oliver a squeeze on the shoulder, retreated from the room.

“Felicity.” The suddenness of hearing her given name made her look up in shock.

Oliver stood now and Felicity felt obliged to do the same. As he stepped close to her, she could smell the scent of his spicy and earthy aftershave. He towered over her petite form. His broad form filled out his coat nicely.

He held out his hands and, hesitantly, Felicity placed hers in his. Heavens above, was he actually going to pr…

“Felicity, we don’t have to do this.”

What?

“We barely know each other. And I know, for someone of your status to marry someone like me is…”

“What?” She tore her hands away from his.

Her vision stared to blur and she tried to hold in her tears, to no avail.

“Wait, I only meant-“

“Please excuse me, my lord.” She managed a quick, stiff curtsy before throwing open the drawing room doors.

A startled Tommy held out a hand to stop her but she shrugged him off.

“Please tell Lady Merlyn that I am feeling unwell and will be retiring in my rooms for the day,” She was proud of herself for managing to say all that without a tremble in her voice. Ignoring whatever Tommy was going to say, she ran, unladylike, back up to her bedroom.

“Man, what did you say to her?”

“She took it the wrong way and didn’t let me finish.”

“What did I say, Ollie, you don’t know how to talk to women. Should’ve used that speech Barry wrote for you instead.”

“Shut up, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the time/patience for long form prose so the whole backstory is this
> 
> \- Oliver is a dumb pine tree who doesn't know how to words properly  
\- Felicity's parents saved Oliver's parents in the past, which is why they dead. So in gratitude, Lord and Lady Queen promised to take care of their daughter which meant *arranged marriage*  
\- Oliver believes Felicity should have some say in who she marries, and not some guy she's never really met before  
\- He is kind of infatuated with her from Tommy's stories  
\- Tommy knows this  
\- Also as a baron, the Queen family is kind of low tier royalty (?) and Oliver thinks Felicity might be uncomfortable from being a commoner to suddenly giving up her freedom for the role of a baroness (in the future) or something like that  
  
As with all the works in this collection, feel free to write the rest of this story if it inspires you to continue.


	11. Cop AU

“I knew you missed me.” Her voice was, as usual, masked by whatever audio tech she was using. It came out growly, deep and slightly electronic. He’d never heard her real one. From what he could see of her face beneath the purple hoodie, she was grinning.

“I’m trying not to make this a habit. But you seem to know a lot about this “Calculator” guy.” Oliver huffed, fidgeting with the tiny thumb drive in his pocket.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Captain Queen.”  
She stood in front of him now, hand held out. When he still didn’t move, she wiggled her fingers impatiently. “Come on, I don’t have all night.”

Oliver brought out the tiny black device and put it into her hand, but didn’t let go.

“Dude!” She grumbled, trying to pull it from his grasp.

“Be careful, ok?” He couldn’t really see her eyes through the dark sunglasses.  
“We’ve been hearing rumors that he’s not working alone. He might be amassing a bigger army then you can take on by yourself.”

Grabbing the thumb drive, she secured it in the pocket of her hoodie. One side of her dark red lips lifted in a smirk, “Thanks for the concern, Queen.”

At his continued serious gaze, she sighed. “I can take care of myself. Anonymity and all that. You… “ Oliver raised a brow at her hesitation. Her fingers twitched, then settled. She shoved her hands into her pockets.  
“You take care too ok? From what I’ve gathered so far, he’s definitely going to be targeting police stations next.”

Before Oliver could say anything else, she disappeared back into the night.

* * *

They had nearly gotten him. She managed to track his base of operations down to a few warehouses but once Oliver brought his team in to search them, they were all empty. It had been a week with no further leads.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He had to juggle this with his other open cases, as well as try to hide where he was getting some of them information from his Chief. Perhaps, after this, it was time to stop working with her. Vigilantes, whether on the streets or online, were frowned upon in this city after all.

Just as he thought that, his computer screen started flashing red. Looking around, he saw all the monitors in the precinct were the same. In the middle of the screen, a logo of an eye whirled. It was her, Overwatch. The logo vanished to reveal words as the alarms started to sound.

That was the last thing Oliver remembered before he heard a loud boom and darkness overtook him.

* * *

He awoke to muffled sounds of chaos. And the distinct feeling of someone slapping him in the face. Repeatedly.

“Dammit Oliver! Wake up!”  
Slowly, he opened his eyes to the familiar sight of a dark purple hoodie and eyes hidden by sunglasses. But the voice was different and clearly feminine. And agitated.

“O-overwatch?” He coughed.  
“You’re not using the voice modulator today.”

“Yes, great deduction, Officer. Now come on, before anything else collapses.”

  
All around him was debris. Oliver had been saved from being too crushed by the a cabinet that had fallen between him and a wall, creating a triangle of space. With some help from her, he got up. Nothing seemed to be too badly damaged, though his right arm hurt from using it to shield his face. Probably a broken bone.

“Wh-What about everyone else?” Oliver knew that it was currently all hands on deck at the precinct. Which meant somewhere in all the rubble were his second-in-command, most of the Day shift as well as several officers on loan from 3 other precincts.

“I don’t know, let’s just get you out of here first.” She heaved under his weight but still tried to pull him to the nearest exit.

“How’d you get here?” As they walked, trying not to disturb the debris, Oliver kept a look out for any other survivors. Surely they couldn’t all be buried under the rubble. And where were the rescue teams already.

“I managed to decrypt his latest message too late. I’m sorry, Oliver. He….he planted bombs somewhere in the bullpen. I got here as fast as I could while sending the message to get out. If only I could have uncovered his plans faster, I could have…”

“Hey.” Oliver put a hand over the one on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault. He outsmarted both of us. We’ll get him next time.” He squeezed her hand.

Together, they exited the precinct through a hole in the side of the building.  
Outside, it was just as chaotic as within. Firefighters were putting out the flames while paramedics stood by. A crowd of people had gathered outside, the only thing keeping them at a distance was the possibility of a collapsing building as there were no officers around, yet, to put up a barrier.

As she guided Oliver towards one of the paramedics, he held her back, steering them towards a dark corner instead.

“Oliver, what are you doing? You need medical attention!” He shook his head and held up a hand, silencing her.

“Are you safe?”

“…what.”

“You hacked into his server? Or whatever?” Oliver pauses to cough. “Does he know about you too? Did you manage to cover your tracks?”

“I…I don’t know. I was kind of more concerned about preventing a whole building from collapsing.”

Oliver shook his head. “He does.”

“Does what?”

“Know who you are.” He gave her a sad look. “The last message I saw on my computer, before the explosion. It said, Checkmate. Felicity Smoak.” 

  
Gently, he removed her sunglasses.

Her beautiful blue eyes looked straight through him. Her mouth open and closed in disbelief.

“So you’re… arresting me, Chief?” She gave a sardonic smile, though he could see her hands still trembling.

“Felicity, you’re not safe too. We can put you in witness protection or…”

“Keep ME safe? Like you kept your people in th-“ She stopped at his wince. “Sorry.”

“We can try. It’s better to do this together than leave you all alone with his army. Please, Felicity.”  
He gripped her hand tighter.

Slowly, she nodded.  
“Fine. But after we take him down, I’m leaving. And don’t bother trying to find me again.”

He smiled. Once again letting her support him, they made their way to the paramedics.

In the ambulance, they continued holding hands. Never letting go, the whole ride to Starling General. Together. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Police Captain Oliver vs Hacktivist Felicity  
Basically the Quentin and Oliver dynamic from S2
> 
> How do Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak know each other in this AU? I didn't really plan that far. Please make up your own headcanons ;;;


	12. Beauty and the Beast AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My face princess. I had to include this AU in here.

A month had passed since Felicity traded her freedom for her mother’s. Though there were no calendars in the castle, she kept track of the days in a small notebook kept hidden in Drawer. It was a weird feeling, to be able to talk to the furniture, but she was slowly getting used to it.

Every day, the routine was the same. She was awoken by the cheerful Wardrobe. Though she had only a small handful of clothes, they would appear neatly pressed within every morning.  
She spent her days exploring, though it was starting to grow dreary. There were many rooms but most were filled with the remnants of destroyed furniture. The long jagged scratches over every broken inch assured her that it was all the Beast’s handiwork. How long had he raged? There seemed to be no surface that was spared from his destruction.

As she exited yet another musty room, into the grand hallway entrance, she paused. With each day that passed, the temptation to explore the North Wing of the house grew stronger. When he gave her free reign of the house, it was his one rule, to stay away from that area. 

From the first floor, she could see that the staircase leading to that forbidden wing was the most pristine. That area of the castle seemed the most intact. Felicity assumed that was where the Beast slept every night. But what other rooms would there be to explore? If it was as big as the other three wings of the house, there might be countless rooms of beautiful tapestries and intricate furniture to discover.

The closest she got to it was the grand dining hall behind the winding staircase that led to the North Wing. The Beast gave her freedom to do as she pleased in the day but come dinnertime…

“Felicity!” Ah, speak of the devil indeed.

With a sigh of resignation, she made her way into the dining room.  
There as usual, was the Beast. Light brown fur grew on every inch of his body. As usual, he wore the remains of a green hooded cloak. Tattered leather pants in the same colour covered his lower half.

Tonight, his tail twitched back and forth. Was it her imagination or did he seem on edge? He was always broody but right now, he seemed to be even more fidgety than usual.

“Is everything alright?” Felicity couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Fine!” He growled.  
“Eat.”

Though she didn’t know where they bought the ingredients, every dinner was a sumptuous and delicious feast. Sometimes, she wondered if the Beast chose the menu, or left it to the cutlery and kitchenware to decide. They were sentient after all. The thought of the grumpy Beast flipping through recipe books and picking out delicate desserts made her giggle.

“What?” From across the table, said Beast questioned her sudden outburst.

“Nothing.”

There was the sound of claws scraping on wood. Then, “Is there anything you desire?”

Felicity raised a brow,” You mean, other than my freedom?”

“Yes, other than that.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“You could let me explore the North Wing? Is that really the only part of the castle that hasn’t been destroyed? Is that where you sleep every night? How many-“  
She was cut off by a loud thud as he brought an enormous clenched paw down on the table. It was a wonder the wood didn’t start to splinter.

“No. And enough questions. Anything else but that?”

Felicity crossed her arms.  
“You won’t let me leave but you never seek me out other than a dinner where you barely say anything. What do YOU want with me anyway?”

The Beast just continued staring at her, a frown on his face. There was a loud bang as his chair was thrown to the floor in his haste to rise. Without a backward glance, he stalked out of the room.

Ignoring his outburst, Felicity resumed eating her dessert. Once she was done, she thanked the cutlery and silently made her way out of the dining hall.

Looking out of the huge windows, she could make out the form of the Beast crouching in his garden. Though she never knew where he wandered off to during the day, he was always in the garden at night. Sometimes alone but mostly with a small masked puppet and a porcelain figure of a canary. If this were back in the village, she would have thought him a madman, conversing with trinkets. But in this enchanted domain, she knew they were probably sentient too, and seemed to be his closest confidants. What a strange place she had ended up in. 

He never seemed to sleep. Even if she happened to wake up in the middle of the night, she still saw him there in the garden. Which… now that she thought about it… was giving her an idea.

With one last look out the window to make sure he was still there, and a surreptitious glance around to confirm that she truly was alone, Felicity hurried towards the steps. As she walked up to the forbidden area, it occurred to her there might be other furniture in the North Wing to report her movements. But it was too late for regrets now.

The corridor of rooms seemed like the rest of the wings. Though, astonishingly, it was smaller than she expected. Trying the first door on her right, she discovered it locked. Darn, she hadn’t been expecting that.

Just as Felicity contemplated whether to continue, it would be pointless if all the doors were locked, she heard a faint sound. The source was easy enough to spot. One of the doors on the left was ajar and emitting a faint green glow.

Her heartbeat quickened. But, she reasoned, she was already the prisoner of an unpredictable monster, what else could she possibly have to fear.

Slowly pushing the door open revealed a wide empty room. The source of the glow was an hourglass, shielded by a glass dome. It seemed to be hovering above a platform.  
As she walked closer, she could see the green sand from the top was not trickling down to the bottom. How strange. But the bottom half did contain a small pile of sand. Was there some kind of mechanism that stopped the flow of the sand? And what was its purpose? Why had it been hidden away in this corner? Perhaps, this would explain the Beast’s reluctance to let her explore it. Did this contain the answer to his mysterious behaviour, as well as this strange magical place of sentient objects?  
Intrigued, she reached a hand out to touch it.

“NOOOOO!”  
In a blur of brown fur, the Beast was towering over her. Cradling the dome, he glanced at it before turning back to Felicity. She had never seen him this angry before. Was this the day he finally…

“GET OUT!”

“Wh-What? I’m sorry… I-“

“GET OUT!”  
Fangs bared and claws unsheathed, the Beast towered over her. As adrenaline started pumping through her veins, she ran through the corridor, down the stairs and out through the heavy wooden doors of the entrance.

She was free.

* * *

Felicity didn’t know how long she had walked through the thick undergrowth. The last time she stumbled upon the Beast’s castle, it was on horseback. But her mother’s mare, Meghan, was long gone. Lower to the ground, things looked different. She struggled to find a familiar landmark that would lead her back to the forest trail. Back to her village.

Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, she tried to find a suitable area to camp for the night. She had managed to to smuggle a few tools and supplies from the kitchens before her hasty departure, helped by the cutlery and furniture.

In the distance, she heard a wolf’s howl. Great. She hoped she wasn’t wandering too deep into their territory.

As she gathered the last of the sticks to make a fire near the slightly damp but cozy shelter she’d built in the shadow of a large tree, she heard it again. Another howl, this one sounding closer than the next. Felicity looked around for something to defend herself with, just in case. There was nothing but straggly patches of grass. Hopefully, the fire would keep them away.

Yet another howl. Closer and closer.

Was it her imagination? Or was there a faint rustling in one of the nearby bushes? Was that the wind? Or was there a distant pattering of paws against the ground?  
Felicity crouched closer to the fire.

A growl was all she heard before a brown blur passed before her eyes. It collided with the grey blur that erupted from one of the further bushes.

A tussle of brown and grey ensued. Felicity wanted to help but wasn’t sure what she could possibly do. With a yelp, the wolf collapsed in a heap some distance away. Struggling to its feet, it continued snarling at the Beast. Then, it howled before retreating.

Felicity tensed. The forest remained quiet. Hopefully, the worst was over.

Or, maybe not. She gulped as the Beast finally turned to face her. He was as unreadable as ever, hidden behind his fur and frown.

“You’re going the wrong way.”

What?

“The village is a day’s walk in that direction.” He pointed a claw in the direction opposite from where Felicity had been heading. Darn. She thought she’d been getting closer. Had she just been walking in circles this whole time?

“Th-thanks.” Unsure of what else to do, she sat back down in front of the fire.  
“Why are you helping me?”

Silence.

“You imprison my mom for trespassing. Then you make me your prisoner instead but never bother me other than during dinner. And now you’re just… letting me go free?” She fiddled with the hem of her dress. “I am sorry about wandering where I wasn’t supposed to. I wasn’t going to break the hourglass or anything though, I swear. I was just curious.”

A huff. The Beast clenched and unclenched his fists.

“I-“

A loud roar was ripped from his throat. Turning around, he swiped away the wolf that had jumped onto his back.  
Felicity looked around in horror. When had so many wolves crept up on them?

Two more leapt towards the Beast and he dispatched them with his claws. Unsure of what else to do, Felicity grabbed a few of the longer branches from the fire she’d built. She tried to ward off any wolves that seemed poised for another leaping attack.

There was another ball of fur as the Beast and the wolves tussled for dominance, though the grey seemed to be overwhelming the brown this time around.

Among the observing wolves, she saw one that looked slightly bigger than the rest. It’s matted black fur was littered with scars. Seemingly undeterred by the flames, it crouched, poised to strike.

“Beast! Look out!” Just in time, he turned as the alpha wolf leapt. With a loud roar, and a heavy swipe of his two large, clawed hands, the wolf was sent flying towards a tree. With a yelp, it collided, falling to the ground.

The rest of the wolves paused in their assault.

Growling, the alpha shakily got to his feet. Sensing another attack, the Beast let out another gigantic roar, claws brandished.

The alpha’s tail twitched back and forth. It sniffed the air, then let out a howl. With a leap, it turned back towards the bushes and ran away.  
The other wolves paused. Then, bounded away after their leader.

Felicity heaved a sigh of relief. Behind her, there was a growl, and the thud of a heavy body hitting the ground.

As she got closer to his prone body, she was horrified at the wounds that marred the Beast’s body. His cloak was totally destroyed now. Its blood-stained and tattered remains littered the ground around him. Blood oozed from his neck, arms and tail. A deep gash went across his left brow, narrowly missing the eye.

She helped him to his feet, trying not to flinch as she tried to support his heavy mass.  
“Which way back to the castle?”

“What?”

“There’s no time for that. We need to tend to those wounds before they get infected. Which way?”

He pointed in the correct direction and they slowly made their way back.

* * *

  
“Oliver.”

“What?”  
The castle was in sight. Thank goodness. Felicity didn’t know how much longer she could support his weight.

“I do have a name. It’s Oliver.”

“Oh. Well… thanks for the save back there, Oliver.”

He didn’t say anything more as they made their way to the grand entrance of the castle.  
With a grunt, he stepped away from her.

“Whoa, Hey! What do you think you’re doing mister?” She frowned, pulling one arm back over her shoulder.

“Thank you for helping me back. You can… go back home now.”

“And leave you here to bleed to death in your house? What kind of person do you think I am.” She huffed. “Come on. There’s got to be medical supplies somewhere in this ginormous place.”

“You don’t-“  
She shut him up with a glare.

With one last grunt, she settled him into the large chair in the room he directed them to, in the North Wing. Massaging her tired muscles, she watched various tables and closets running around and rummaging through each other’s drawers to find the supplies needed for Oliver’s wounds.

“Thank you.”

She raised a brow. “You’re welcome.” Then smirked. “I do have name too, you know.”

A deep rumbling sounded in this throat as his tail swished from side to side.  
“Thank you, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing with the staircase was really tedious but also the one I'm most proud of :)


	13. Pacific Rim AU

The first time they drifted is still a blur to her. She remembers the initial swell of pride as they successfully connected. The sudden influx of a stranger’s memories mixed with hers was disorienting but nothing too horrible.

It was a moment she’d been waiting years for. The tons of steel surrounding them mimicked their every synchronized movement. It was exhilarating. The hours she’d spent training were finally paying off. And that’s when it all went downhill.

She remembers a faint tug at the back of her consciousness. Then, a rushing sea of faces. Her parents. Oliver. Playing in the garden. Thea’s last moments. Captain Lance appearing from a Jaeger. Darkness.

Now, as they prepare for what will probably be their last Drift ever, she feels a sense of calm washing over her. Captain Lance once said, the essence of heroism is to die so others can live. If all that they do today can help wipe out the kaijuu once and for all, if it can ensure the safety and peace of humanity, she would gladly lay down her life. As she meets Oliver’s gaze across the cockpit, she knows, without having to Drift, that he feels the same way.

* * *

As their Synchronicity Arrow flanks Dark Assassin in the murky depths of the ocean, a crackle from the comms breaks the silence. Of course, it could never be so easy as to just drop a giant bomb on top of the monsters’ portal. Now, Dark Assassin has to find a way to plant the bomb into a Kaijuu. Acting as backup, Synchronicity Arrow prepares to help them take down the gigantic Category 5 rising from the breach.

From the left, they are suddenly hit by one of the two Category 4s that were still lurking in the area. Caught off guard, they struggle to wrestle it off. After a brief tussle, they manage to subdue it to the ground. One down, two more to go.

“AARRGHHHH” Oliver screams.

Before they manage to slice the pinned kaijuu, the second Category 4 appears out of nowhere. In the blink of an eye, Synchronicity Arrow is missing its right arm.

There is no time for more thought. With a shout of frustration, they continue wrestling with the second Category 4. Using Synchronicity Arrow’s remaining arm, they pin it to the ground, dragging it to one of the underwater lava vents. It lets out a ear-splitting scream as its face starts to melt. Yet, it still manages to find the strength to pull away. Their jaeger topples over and they scramble to get back on their feet. Any small mistake now and the whole of humanity would be doomed.

“Arrow! Coming up at your 12 o’clock! Full speed!” Tommy’s warning shout blares through the comms.

“Get out of the way!”

At a distance, they see the first Category 4 swimming towards them at full speed.

There is no time to run. Not while grappling with the other Category 4. As one, Oliver and Felicity thrust out their left arm.

The Category 4 spots the attack but it is too late to swerve. Synchronicity Arrow’s blade pierces straight through its face. The two halves of the kaijuu sink to the ocean floor behind them. This time, for real. One down, two to go.

The victory is bittersweet though. Synchronicity Arrow has taken another blow. While they finished off the first Category 4, the second one scrambled out from under them, headed for Dark Assassin. Its tough head shattered Arrow’s right leg.

Still, Oliver and Felicity move forward. The end goal is so close. As fast as they can manage, the crippled jaeger limps towards Dark Assassin.

This time, it is Captain Lance’s voice that shouts through the comms.

“Arrow! Do not come to our aid! Do you copy? Stay as far back as you can!”

“We can still reach you!” Oliver insists. Felicity is unable to even reply. All her concentration is in the movement of their feet. Left. Right. Left. Right. The faster they can get to Dark Assassin, the faster they can end this. There is no need for…for…

“Oliver! Listen to me! You know exactly what you have to do! The release on our bomb is jammed. But Arrow is nuclear. Take it to the Breach! You can still blow it up!”

Oliver nods. “I hear you sir. Heading for the Breach!”

Felicity knows he can feel what she is thinking, they are still in the Drift after all. But he returns her look of dismay with one of determination. They have to take their shot.

“Now!” She knows he is saying that more to her than to Captain Lance and Tommy in the Dark Assassin.

“Felicity, listen!” She is caught off-guard by Captain Lance’s voice once again tackling over the comms. With a shaking hand, she presses the comms button on their own jaeger. But what could she possibly say in reply.

“You can finish this. I’ll always be here for you. You can always find me in the Drift.”

Another crackle of static signals an end to the comms on Dark Assassin’s side. Still, Felicity cannot summon the strength to reply. She had been willing to lay down her life for humanity. She knew Captain Lance felt the same. But to be faced with the reality of it…

“We’re a walking nuclear reactor.” Oliver’s deep voice at her side snaps her back to reality.

“We can destroy the Breach.”

Felicity returns his nod of determination with her own. She will not let Captain Lance and Tommy’s death be in vain.

The enormous explosion behind them sends a wave of seawater towards them. The jaeger kneels and digs its sword I to the sea floor, bracing for the impact.

[All systems critical]

[Code red]

Alarms and red lights flash all around the cockpit. Oliver and Felicity look at each other. As one, they nod. It was time to finish this, once and for all.

With its remaining hand and leg, Synchronicity Arrow limps towards the Breach, dragging along the carcass of a Category 4 kaijuu.

As they near the large portal to another dimension, one last obstacle stands in their way.

The Category 5 blocks their path, roaring menacingly. Time for Plan B. With a thump, the Category 4 carcass is discarded and sinks to the murky sea floor.

Using its rear jets, Synchronicity Arrow jumps and propels forward. With one thrust, it stabs the Category 5 from above, piercing its back.

Still struggling, the kaijuu and the jaeger tumble, headfirst, into the Breach.

Everything falls silent.

They entered through a swirling vortex of water and debris.

They emerge in a world of lightning and strangely shaped, luminous rocks.

The weird peace is short-lived, interrupted by the blaring sounds of the jaeger’s AI.

[Oxygen main, left hemisphere, critical levels]

Felicity struggles to catch a breath. In the final tussle with the kaijuu, they had emerged victorious, but not unscathed. The oxygen tank on her side of the jaeger was pierced with its sharp tail. There will not be enough to make it back to the surface.

She can feel the edges of her vision blurring.

[15% oxygen]

Felicity pushes herself to move her limbs but they are slow and sluggish, as if she is wading through mud. Through the breach, she can feel Oliver’s thoughts.

She knows he is about to do something stupid and reckless.

She has to stop him.

[10% oxygen]

She feels his hand on her arm. She has to stop him. The self-sacrificing idiot. Why are none of her limbs cooperating.

She hears the whirr of machinery as she is lifted into the escape pod.

She wants to scream.

[5% oxygen]

Darkness.

* * *

The warmth and light of the sun shines on her face. Felicity removes her helmet as she sits up, freeing herself from the claustrophobic confines of the escape pod.

She looks around. The only thing ringing in her head is his last words through the Drift.

“I can finish this alone. All I have to do is fall.”

Idiot.

She stands up and looks around the vast ocean as her little escape pod, now a makeshift raft, bobs up and down. The whoosh of water as another escape pod surfaces sounds behind her. Turning around, she sees it float gently on the water’s surface. But no other movement.

Felicity does not allow herself to think the worst as she dives into the water, swimming desperately towards the pod. Behind the windowed lid, he lies, unmoving.

With shaking hands, she pulls the emergency release lever and the escape pod’s lid jettisons away. Oliver still does not respond.

She tells herself it is just the stuffiness of the helmet enclosed around his head. Surely, if she removes it, and she does, hastily tossing it aside, he will awaken again with the first breath of fresh air.

“Oliver.”

He does not respond.

“Oliver!”

She hugs him close, grunting with the added weight of his armour. Everything goes blurry as tears roll down her cheeks. She had been prepared to sacrifice herself together with him, for the sake of humanity. But to be the only one left standing, it is a burden she did not want to bear.

Why is it always only her left alive?

Why does everybody go where she cannot follow?

Distantly, she hears those still in the control room in headquarters speak her name through the comms in her suit. But she does not care. Her whole life, she had been focused on one goal, to get rid of the kaijuu. Now, floating aimlessly in the middle of the ocean, hugging her dead partner, she does not know what to do anymore. Where does she go from here?

Somewhere in the vicinity of her left ear, she hears a grunt.

A cough.

“You’re squeezing me too tight.”

More coughing.

Oliver shifts away from her arms to look at her, a grin on his face.

“I couldn’t breathe.”

Felicity doesn’t know how else to respond other than laugh. She never thought she would hear his voice again.

Distantly, they hear the sounds of helicopters. Communications from the headquarters crackles through their comms, asking about them. But they are too preoccupied to answer. Drinking in the sight of each other, alive and well.

Together they smile, touching their foreheads to each other.

Together, they breathe in the fresh air of a new world. Free from the terror of kaijuu invasions.

Together, they rest. At last.

Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the action is hard to picture, it's basically the last half hour of the movie.
> 
> Sorry, prose-wise, I'm more of a character introspective writer. Which is why I usually favour fanart when it comes to stuff like this but mecha vs kaijuu is a bit out of my wheelhouse. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I finally watched the movie on Netflix just to wrote this and actually enjoyed it a lot. XD
> 
> Sorry for killing off Thea.   
And Papa Lance.  
And Tommy.


	14. A Christmas Prince AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's November so it's basically Christmas so have a Christmas movie AU  
hehehe

It was yet another of his rare moments of peace. Since ascending the throne of Aldovia, Oliver was always busy attending some meeting or other, making sure the transition of power was as smooth as possible.

Inevitably, he found himself staring blankly at the same website. Her name stood out in bold letters, above an image of his face.

Felicity Smoak.

When she first arrived, he was immediately amused by her reaction to him. So unlike the usual fawning adoration, she immediately accused him of stealing her cab. Which, granted, he did. 

He didn’t give her much thought after that. Yet another tutor for Thea to bully away. Though he did hope she would start taking her studies seriously soon, they did still play their usual game of “let’s see how long this one lasts”. It had been nearly 3 weeks to Christmas so Oliver didn’t have high hopes.

Perhaps the first time he really started noticing her was when she suddenly started babbling she first saw his shaved face. Despite what she thought, he had really done it for his own comfort. A long straggly beard was effective for hiding from the paparazzi but was a nuisance to maintain in the comfort of his own home.  
And yet, when he playfully teased Thea about not being able to handle his bow, she immediately defended her, snarling back at him.  
That was rare, to have a tutor bond with Thea so soon.

Oliver flexed his fingers, remembering the feeling of holding her as he helped her learn to use a bow and arrow. She had looked at him with such trust, holding her breath as she took aim.  
Even now, he still wouldn’t let them take away the painting she’d somehow managed to shoot from 2 floors down.

  
Though he was never overly suspicious, looking back, he should have known she was a reporter of some sort, and not a tutor like she claimed. She was never as discreet with her snooping as she probably thought she was. From the corner of his eye, he could always spot her with a phone out, obviously taking photos or videos. At the time, he has chalked it up to the usual curiosity about palace life. He knew he should probably give her some kind of warning but he could never really muster up the ability to care that much about keeping up the stone-faced facade of a royal. 

Or perhaps it was not that she was so inconspicuous, but his eyes just naturally drifted towards her when she was in the room.

  
Helena was… a complication. Why his mother decided to invite her after what happened, Oliver still didn’t understand. Her attempts to get back into his good graces were blindingly obvious. And the one time she had managed to snatch a kiss… even now he wondered if that was the reason Felicity had suddenly turned cold after. He thought he had seen her catch a glimpse of it.

  
Or perhaps it was due to the revelation she had uncovered.

The knowledge that he wasn’t a real son of the royal bloodline, that his whole life had been lie, it was…  
Even now, he was still having trouble processing it.

And to have it all be revealed so publicly, right in the middle of his (first) coronation. He’d never felt so betrayed. By Helena and Adrian, his cousin and next in line, was to be expected. But the fact that Felicity was not who she said she was, that she had secretly been spying on him, his sister, his whole family.

They hadn’t known each other for long but there was something in her. He felt he could trust her. And to find out that she’d been lying about her identity the whole time…  
Even when Thea told him that she’d known and still trusted her, the betrayal still stung.

For days, even after she returned and helped secure his coronation again, Oliver braced himself for the headlines that would surely be splashed all over the front pages. And yet, none appeared. And he heard nothing more from, or about, her.

  
Until the day Thea showed him her blog.

He visited a jewelry store the next day. It was the most sure he had ever been of anything.  
For the hundredth time, he opened the small velvet box, gazing at the ring within.

“How long are you going to stare at that, brother?” Thea rolled her eyes from the entrance of his bed chambers, arms crossed.

Shutting the box, he turned to her with a smile.

“My plane leaves for New York tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an olicity AU fic and also kind of an between-the-scenes expansion fic of the original movie.  
It's super cheesy and cliche but I love this movie so much and I'm SUPER EXCITED that there's gonna be a 3rd one this year >w<
> 
> Also you can't deny the way Amber kept obviously pulling her phone out RIGHT IN FRONT was kind of...   
;;;


	15. Angel/Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to know the references for the dates and the names, there's an extremely long list at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only did like 5 mins of googling so please don’t look too deeply into the details.

_4,497,000 BCE_

“You know, we’re not really all that different.” The demon grinned, a glint in her eye, as the angel’s wings flapped in irritation.

“I’m not one of those little humans. Why don’t you go bother them instead.”

“No look, hear me out. I mean, we were both created for the same purpose right? To serve? My allegiance just happens to be my lord and master, Lucifer, and yours is to that great shining Father, the Creator of the Universe. It’s like, two sides of the same coin and all that.”

“Whatever you’re trying to tempt me to do, it won’t work.” The angel crossed his arms.

“Nah, I’m just bored. We’re stuck here for all eternity watching these little creatures.”   
She gestured to the figures down the cliff. They were slowly examining a spot which had recently been struck by lightning. The bravest of the bunch held a long tree branch. Gingerly, it poked at the orange light emanating from the ground. It nearly dropped the branch in shock as flames glowed from one end. Oh good, they’d finally discovered fire.

  
“Might as well get to know each other.” She shrugged.“I’m Felicity.”

The angel refused to rise to her bait.

  
“Ah, I see you’re the stoic silent type. Hmmm… Manakel?”

The angel lifted a brow,” Seriously?”

Felicity shrugged. “Don’t you guys all have names that end in -el or something? Hmm… the little creatures did just discover fire so… Nathaniel?”

The angel’s wings twitched once more. He stared at the demon, then shrugged. “Only the higher archangels have those kind of names. I’m just… a lesser angel.”

“So your name is…?”

Now it was the angel’s turn to shrug. “Why don’t you try guessing.”

“Whaaaaat? There’s thousands of names, Thomas.”

“It’s like you said. We’ve got an eternity here. Good luck.” With a powerful flap of his wings, the angel disappeared. It was time to nudge the little creatures a smidge into the right direction before they burned down a whole forest.

* * *

  
_11,980 BCE_

“Fancy meeting you here, Bartholomew.” Felicity grinned.

The angel looked up from the creature petting a large wolf.

“Demon.”

“Come on, Jonathan. You know my name.”

“What are you doing here, Felicity?”

“Same as you, of course.” She gestured at the human as it tossed a piece of raw meat to its wolf.  
“Look at how these little things have grown. Taming other creatures and all.”

“Your side’s work, no doubt.”

The demon frowned, then shrugged.  
“I don’t know, they don’t really tell me anything. Besides, freedom to bend the rules and all that. And now they have the knowledge of how to command other creatures.”

“Yes, and there goes equality among all species.”

Felicity tapped a finger to her chin. “Isn’t this all part of some… I don’t know, ineffable plan or something. There must be something special about these human creatures for us to be sent to watch over them. Maybe, it was your side’s work.”

The angel frowned, then shrugged.  
“They don’t really tell me anything either.”

Grinning, the demon stretched her wings.  
“Well, see you around, Thea. There’s still plenty of time in the day for more mischief.”

She had never seen the angel’s ears turn so red. He spluttered.

“What? What is it?” Her eyes twinkled. “Did I guess correctly?”

“No! That name is… feminine! I’m a male!”

Felicity tilted her head to the left as she examined the angel from top to toe.  
“Really? It’s kind of hard to tell with you angels, under all those robes.”

Refusing to reply, he simply flew off.

“Bye, Malcolm.”

* * *

  
_776 BCE_

“Fancy meeting you here.” Felicity grinned.

“I was wondering when you’d show up again.” The angel acknowledged her appearance with a nod.

They turned to the human that had summoned them. Currently having an internal debate on whether to steal something or go another day hungry, it grimaced.

“Been a lot easier since these little things started developing morality. Now we can just show up whenever they need a little nudging in the right direction.”

The angel merely grunted in reply.

“Nice beard by the way.” Felicity gestured at his stubble. “You definitely look like an Adrian now.”

He rolled his eyes.  
“Not even close.”

The human seemed to have made its decision. Another little win for the demons. Felicity pumped her fist in excitement. The angel merely sighed.

“That’s my cue to leave. See you around, Robert.”

“Bye, Felicity.”

  
With a wink, the demon disappeared. He stared a moment at where she’d been. Then, shaking his head, he went off to the next assignment.

* * *

  
_1400s_

“There you are.” Felicity smiled at the familiar brooding face.  
“Where have you been? Your other siblings aren’t as fun, you know?”

He lifted a brow, “Missed me, have you?”

“What do you think, Anthony?”

He didn’t reply, just turned back to the painting they were all admiring.

“Is that what it looks like?”

“What, Hell?” At his nod, Felicity frowned and examined the fiery canvas.

“I don’t really go down that often but… kind of, I guess. Amazing what these little things can come up with. Is this the work of you guys or us, do you think?”

“You think demons had a hand in such beauty?” He gestured at the next few paintings.

She shrugged,” They don’t all look like that. I’ve seen… others.”

“Is that what Heaven looks like?” She pointed at the next canvas.

He tilted his head, examining it. “It’s a crude interpretation but... kind of I guess.”

Their human finally made its decision. Its rival was going to be safe after all. Satisfied, the angel smirked.  
“See you around then, Felicity.”

“Don’t stay away too long this time, Edward.”

* * *

  
_1596_

“Do you believe in all that?”

The angel raised a brow at the question.  
“What? Love?”

“Yea. They seem to do a lot of silly things for it.”  
She gestured at the stage as the play came to an end. Two young lovers embraced each other in death. The crowd applauded.

He frowned.  
“We’re not made the same. Us immortals don’t experience such things.”

“Don’t we?” The look she gave him was inscrutable. It was unnerving, seeing her face without its usual cheeky grin.

He cleared his throat.  
“You said once that we were made for loyalty, to serve the greater good, or bad. That’s all we’re here to do. To guide these creatures to whatever end the Father has in store for them. For all of us.”

“Is that really what you believe? Is that really all we are?” She placed a hand over his. “Can’t we be more?”

He looked down at their joined hands.  
“I told you not to tempt me, demon.”

She opened her mouth but before anything was said, they both felt the tug of another assignment. Their current human had finally made its decision, stalking through the crowd to confront its cheating lover.

“See you around, Roy.” With a sad smile, she left.

* * *

  
_1600_

“At least you’re not running away.”

He glanced sideways at her. “It’s our job to guide these humans.”

“But you knew I would be here and you accepted this one anyway.”

He fixed her with an inscrutable look.

Another tug. This human was barely hesitating. It took up a baseball bat and walked out of its house.

The angel grimaced.

“See you around.”  
Before she could fly off, the angel grabbed one of her hands.

“No more name guessing this time?”

“You aren’t tired of it by now?”  
He lifted a brow.

  
“William?”  
He shook his head.

Lifting her hand to his mouth, he pressed a gentle kiss on her warm skin.  
“See you around, Felicity.”

* * *

  
_1687 _

“Felicity.”  
She fidgeted with the hem of her dress as he stood by the other side of their human.

“Clayton”

“No. But it’s good to see you too.”

They stood in silence, but for the suggestions they whispered in the human’s ear. This one was taking a long time.  
Occasionally, they glanced at each other before looking away again.

Decision made, the human finally sat back down in bed.

“Well, goodbye then.” As she continued standing in silence, the angel shook his head sadly and turned to leave.

“Wait.”  
As he turned back, she flew right up to his face, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

A moment passed.

Felicity looked up to the sky then turned back to the angel. She grinned. “Well, I don’t hear any thunder or anything so maybe we’re in the clear.”

Stretching her wings, she waved at the silent angel before taking off. “Bye, Jonas.”

He merely stared at where she had stood, one hand over his cheek.

* * *

  
_1735_

“So… we’re just gonna stand here in silence? Or…?” She hovered upside down in front of him.

Another tug. 

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed.

“Well, till the next ti-“  
She was cut off by the sensation of cool hands cupping her face. A light pressure of lips on hers.

She opened her eyes.   
He smiled.  
Perhaps it was cliche to call it angelic, but wow.

“See you around, Felicity.”

“Bye, L-“

“It’s Oliver.” With one last bow, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates:  
4,497,000 BCE - first bipedal hominids, larger brain  
11,980 BCE - first domestication of dogs  
776 BCE - first Olympic Games in Greece, not much significance to the section really  
1400s - a generic time period in the Renaissance  
1596 - one year after Romeo and Juliet was written, apparently  
1600 - one year after All Ado About Nothing, apparently  
1687 - discovery of laws of gravity, no significance to the section really  
1735 - cataloging of organisms by species, no significance to the section really
> 
> Names:  
Manakel - Angel of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. I… don’t remember why I chose this either  
Nathaniel - Angel of Fire  
Thomas - Tommy  
Bartholomew - Barry  
Jonathan - John (Diggle)  
Thea - come on, self explanatory. lol  
Malcolm - same. self-explanatory  
Adrian - Adrian (Chase)  
Robert - Robert (Queen)  
Anthony - Anthony Edward Stark (Tony Stark)  
Edward - same as above. If you thought it was a Twilight reference, I’ll scream  
Roy - Roy (Harper)  
William - William (Clayton)  
Clayton - same as above  
Jonas - Oliver Jonas Queen (we all knew this)
> 
> Is it Good Omens-esque? I've yet to watch it though I did read the book a long time ago.  
It was kind of half inspired by what I've seen of the Aziraphale/Crowley in social media and half inspired by the fact I didn't want to make it a predictable star-crossed Angel/Demon AU, more of a centuries long extremely slow burn. 
> 
> Sorry this update took so long. Mostly because as much as I liked the fic I wrote, I was really nervous about screwing up the drawings. I'm...mostly satisfied-ish with the finished product. Though, as usual, it would look much better if it was drawn digitally. But anyway, I just really like drawing angels and demons in general.


	16. Happily Ever After AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #PleaseLetOliverQueenBeHappy2kForever

She ran. The tiny branches of the bushes whipped her face and hands but she shrugged them off. It was only a matter of seconds before she was caught.

There was no time to catch her breath.

Her heart leapt to her throat as she stumbled over an exposed tree root. She could hear him coming closer. Scrambling upright, she tried to escape but it was in vain. He had found her.

“Tag! You’re it!” 8-year-old Lucas Queen grinned as he tugged off the green hood of his sister’s jacket.

10-year-old Mia Queen groaned. “Help me up then,” she grumbled, lifting her left hand towards him.

He stared at it for a moment, then grasped it tightly. In the blink of an eye, he found himself on the ground too.

Mia smirked,” You always fall for that… You know what that means?”

Fully grinning now, she held up both hands and wriggled her fingers. Lucas tried to escape but she was too quick for him.

“Miaaaaa! Stoooppppp! I surrenderrrrr!” He managed to gasp between laughs as she relentlessly tickled his sides.

“Mia! Lucas! It’s nearly time for dinner!”  
Both of them turned towards the sound of their mother’s voice.

Lucas scrambled to his feet and started sprinting. “Last one there is a rotten egg!” He yelled over his shoulder.

“Welcome home, monkeys.” Felicity looked down at her two panting, sweaty children.

“Ahem!” She cleared her throat as they made a beeline for the dining room. One hand on her hip, the other pointed a finger up.  
“No food until you two wash up.”

“Muuuum.” Lucas whined. “We’re huuungryyyy.”  
“And I can already smell dad’s cooking from here.” Mia pouted.

Felicity shook her head, “The faster you wash up, the sooner you can eat.”

Mia and Lucas looked at each other, brows raised. With a sigh, they both shuffled off to the bathroom.

The sound of the doorbell caught Felicity’s attention. She frowned, searching her memory. The Diggles were taking a long-needed holiday. If the remaining Team Arrow members needed help, they would have communicated through her tablet.

“Oliver, are we expecting anyone?”  
When he didn’t answer, she assumed he was deep in concentration, putting the finishing touches on the meal. Her husband could be just as intense with his cooking as his missions, even if it was just an ordinary dinner.

The doorbell continued ringing.  
“Just a sec!” Felicity called out as she walked briskly towards the door.

Opening it, she is met with a familiar grin. Before she can say anything, long arms encircle her into a warm hug. Behind her, she can hear the familiar huff of laughter from her husband.  
“Welcome home, William.”

“You knew?” Felicity turns around, though she can’t keep the pout on her face when Oliver smiles at her like that.

“I told Dad I would be able to get home a day or two earlier than expected. He told me to keep it a secret to surprise you.” William shrugged.

“I should have known you were being way too particular about dinner, even by your standards.” Oliver gave a tiny yelp as Felicity smacked him in the arm.

“WIIILLLIIAAAMMMMM!”  
That was all the warning he got before being brought down by 2 tiny blonde ninjas.

“Yea, Yea. I missed you little monsters too.” He groaned as he sat up, Mia still clinging to his back while he held Lucas in his arms.

“Ok, you two. Get off your brother. It’s time for dinner.”  
With a squeal, both kids leapt off and made a beeline for the dinner table.

Sighing, William rubbed his sore shoulder muscles.  
“Thanks, Dad.”

Oliver smiled and pulled William into a hug.  
“Welcome home, son.”

Her tummy was full, the kids were entertaining each other and there was a cool breeze in the winter air. Wrapping the green blanket tighter around herself, Felicity closed her eyes, leaning back in the wooden porch swing Oliver had built. She sighed in contentment.

Her smile widened as a familiar pair of warm hands started massaging her shoulders. She opened her eyes to her husband’s upside-down smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Felicity wrapped the other end of the blanket around Oliver’s shoulders as he sat down beside her. Their fingers twined in each other’s as she lay a head on his shoulder.

Above them, stars twinkled merrily in the night sky.  
Suddenly, a few of them leapt forward in a fiery arc.

“Oliver, look! Shooting stars. Make a wish, quick!”  
Looking down at his beautiful wife, eyes scrunched up, Oliver smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze. He was rewarded by another of her brilliant smiles.

“I have everything I could ever want, right here.” Cupping her cheek in his hands, he pulled her forward for a kiss.

As they broke apart for air, their foreheads stayed together and they smiled.

“I love you.”  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Queen deserves to exist ;x;


	17. As long as you're with me, I'm happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct follow-up to the first chapter so go back to that to refresh your memory or the conversation might not make sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to end as angst, with Oliver found dying, that’s why the original conversation (from the prologue) started out like it did. But I decided I’m not really in the mood for that kind of extreme angst right now. So have yet another iteration of a post-7x22 20-year-later olicity reunion.   
UwU
> 
> It used to be a Soulmates AU because Oliver was gonna be found dead. But now it's a Soulmates AU since it'll probably deviate from canon now that Emily is back for the actual finale. 
> 
> If you guys have been following these since the beginning, thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to finish ;;;
> 
> I’ll be compiling and making all these into a book so keep up with updates on my Twitter ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> So...yea. 
> 
> I had a crazy idea to do series of Olicity AUs, that is also technically a giant Soulmates AU, for my Inktobers this year. Mostly posting here because there will be oneshots for each AU I post about. 
> 
> Have a few sketched out so far but if there's any you guys would like to see, feel free to suggest some. No guarantees though ;;;
> 
> For daily updates, check out my Twitter @cherchersketch  
Crossposted to my Tumblr @cherchersketch


End file.
